Musha Gundam
Musha Gundam is one of the titular Mobile Suit from the series Plamo-Kyoshiro, which then got a separate franchise starting with SD Sengokuden Musha Shichinin Shuu Hen. The SD version is designed by Koichi Yamato and Craft dan representative by Yasui Hisashi while the Gundam Fix Figuration version is done by Hajime Katoki. Although the concept began with more typical Gundam proportions, the idea is most famous for inspiring the long running SD Gundam franchise. Technology & Combat Characteristics Looking similar to the RX-78-2 Gundam, the Musha Gundam differs from the original due to its Samurai Motif. The mobile suit is armed also with powerful weapons including the Sankoumaru Jumonji Yari, a powerful spear that could pierce through tough mobile armor. It also has its default weapon, the Nichirinmaru Katana and two Denkoumaru Naginata. Aside from its default close combat weaponry, the Musha Gundam is also equipped with the Tanegashima gun for long ranged combat. Since in the SD Gundam series, the Musha Gundam is a living mobile suit and somehow is like a real warrior, this is the reason why the unit has no pilot of its own. Armaments NOTE: These Armaments were hinted and appeared in Dynasty Warriors Gundam only. ;*Tanegashima Gun :The Tanegashima gun is a special hand carried Ōzutsu Gun that can fire beam shots to the enemy. This is the Musha Gundam's counterpart to the RX-78-2 Gundam's Beam Rifle. ;*Nichirinmaru Katana :It's default sword weapon, stored in the sheath, the Nichirinmaru is used to cut down enemies in one swing. Unlike beam sabers, it doesn't need high amount of energy to use it. ;*Denkoumaru Naginata :A Naginata pole weapon, stored on it's back, these are long spears that were wielded in two hands. ;*Sankoumaru Jumonji Yari :A spear weapon, it has a Jumonji Yari style of a head. Special Equipment & Features ;*Magnetic Coating ;*Mars Drive :A special device that increases the suit's overall performance if it is being operated by a male pilot. History Musha Gundam first appeared in "Plamo Kyoshiro". In the story it is an original Gundam created by Shiro Kyoda for the showdown with Shigeru. The original design of the SD form Musha Gundam is credited to Koichi Yamato and Craft dan representative, Yasui Hisashi. With a growing fanbase and raging popularity, Musha Gundam products like the 1987 SD Gundam Gashapon MK13 and in 1988 BB Senshi No.17 were created. The products were extremely popular with school children, and thus Musha Gundam graduated from SD Gundam to a stand-alone genre. The story of Musha Gundam, SD Sengokuden, originated from the manga "Seven Gundams" of the "Comic World" series by MARSHI (a.k.a Susumu Imaishi) which is published in the assembly manual of the BB Senshi No.17 Musha Gundam kit. In this Manga, Musha gundam, Alias "Musha", is the elder son of Shodai Shou Gundam and twin brother of Noomaru. He's also the leader of the Seven Mushas and the strongest musha in the Gundam Army. The only one in the Seven Mushas without a guardian beast, he is the cousin of the current Daishougun. He's later promoted to Sandaime Daishougun. He's also one of the three heroes summoned to fight against the force of Space Overlord in Musha Knight Command SD Gundam Scramble short. Variants ;*Sandaime Gundam Dai-Shogun ;*Musha Gundam Mk. II ;*Shin Musha Gundam Gallery Musha.jpeg|Musha Gundam Type 1 (variations): line arts by Kunio Okawara marshi.jpg|Celebrating the 25th Anniversary of SD Gundam BB Senshi series: official art featuring SD Musha Gundam (2012) SD-Gundam-Scramble.png|The three heroes of Musha Knight Command SD Gundam Scramble Gundam Online musha gundam.png|As seen on Gundam Online Wars game. Gunpla 144 MushaGundam Boxart.jpg|1/144 Original Musha Gundam (1989): box art BB Senshi 017.jpg|SDBB Musha Gundam (1988): box art BBSenshi-MushaGundam.jpg|SDBB Legend BB Musha Gundam (2012): box art Action Figures GFF_0035_ShinMushaGundam_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0035 "Shin Musha Gundam / Musha Gundam" figure set (2007): package front view GFF_0035_ShinMushaGundam_box-back01.jpg|GFF #0035 "Shin Musha Gundam / Musha Gundam" figure set (2007): package rear view GFF_0035_ShinMushaGundam-MushaGundam_Sample.jpg|GFF #0035 Shin Musha Gundam figure (2007): sample product (left) with parts convertible to Musha Gundam figure (right) Notes and Trivia *Since the Musha Gundam is sometimes related to the RX-78-2 Gundam fans speculated it has a designation number. But the unit/character doesn't have it's official designation number so far. So it could be tied it to the SD Gundam series by default. References 144 MushaGundam ManualScan.jpg|Musha Gundam: information from 1/144 Original Musha Gundam (1989) modelling manual 壱型.jpg|Musha Gundam Type 1: design and comments by Kunio Okawara from B-Blub magazine Vol.39 (1992) Musha Gundam Shin Musha Gundam.jpg|Hajime Kotoki's design works for GFF's Musha Gundam (left page) and Shin Musha Gundam (right page) External links *Musha Gundam on MAHQ.net Category:SD Gundam Category:Musha Gundam